


Model

by NeoKiMaChi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Modeling, Possessive/ jealous Adrien, cute Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoKiMaChi/pseuds/NeoKiMaChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette gets to be in Adrien's shoe for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model

  
Adrien was currently sulking, why? Because he was currently at another one of his father’s photo shoot and just his luck, with no  _Marinette_ . He sighed again, while his make-up artist is already giving him odd looks. He just can’t help it, I mean, who could blame him, he hasn’t spend time with  _his_ Marinette since like, forever! Well, not  _forever_ per say, it has just been such a busy week, with tests and projects piling up, and with a city to defend and him with all his photo shoots, they weren’t able to spend time together to hang out, and even of they do, its always when they were flat out exhausted. He  _misses-no- HE LONGS_ for his Lady! He doesn’t want to sound clingy or needy, but after their ‘revealing of their identities incident, while realizing that all wasted time they spent circling the other’- he wants to make due will those missed chances damn it! He missed Marinette so much that completely he zoned out on what his photographer was saying.   
  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WON’T COME!”   
  
He was snapped out of his musings with his photographer’s screech. And from the looks of it, there’s a problem with the other main model that was supposed to be the face for the apparel, and judging by his photographer’s face, it would be an issue; since even though the shoot was mainly for male line of clothing, his father decided to give a sneak peak on the female line as well, hence the need of at least  _one,_ belonging of the opposite gender, to execute the theme properly.   
  
“OF ALL THE TIMES SHE HAD TO CANCEL! RAWR! FIND ME ANOTHER MODEL THIS INSTANT!”   
  
His photographer all but ordered and his staff, fearing his wrath, his staff went scrambling to find a replacement. Adrien, while internally picturing his photographer breathing fire, just sighed and sat at the chair reserved for him, hoping to just get this over with already so he can call his Lady. He dream of cuddling on her lap like the cat he is while her fingers were threading through his hair. He was still in his own world when his photographer screamed yet again, but his time, it was to call someone’s attention.   
  
“Excuse me miss! Yes, you! Please come! Please!”   
  
Adrien turned to look at the direction his photographer was currently calling out to, and when saw  _who,_ he can’t helped but let a mixture of a smile and a grin spread across his face (he even  _squealed like an obsessive fan in his mindscape_ .) For his photographer was calling out on his Lady!   
  
Marinette on the other hand was just minding her own business before all of this. She was just on her way home after a delivery and used the park as a short cut while not knowing that her silly cat was having a photo-shoot on the said park. And unlike her kitty, she’s not sulking externally but  _internally_ . She admits, to the whole world, that she  _dearly misses_ her cat as well. She won’t deny that if you ask her. Projects, fighting akuma possessed citizens, helping in her family’s bakery, creating new designs- the list could go on; really were some of the reasons hindering her time to spend with Adrien. But she knows that its part of anyone’s life to have something to think and do about from time to time. You can’t have a ‘single routine’ every time; life will definitely be boring and redundant if that were to be it.

So, back at to what’s happening right now, her being called out only to be loomed over by someone she doesn’t know; then her being drag by a ‘man’ (now somewhat identified as a ‘he’, if it weren’t the skin tight pants and due to his feminine physic) with the very expensive looking and latest DSLR Canon camera hanging around his neck with her gaping like a fish out water; her, now being the center of attention from every staff member present, with other gorgeous male models (What? She _still_ can appreciate what she sees!) eying her with a casual look on their faces and lastly her seeing her kitty cat with a gleeful expression in his face; as if he just received the present he was _literally_ dying to have; and her, still completely and utterly confused on what the heck is going on with only the knowledge that she is at her boyfriend’s photo shoot (that she should be aware of, since she does have his schedule written on her pull-over).

 

“W-wha?”

 

“You are perfect my dear!”

 

“H-huh?!”

 

The next thing she knows is that she’s being, well, for the lack of better description; _groped._ She squeaked, faced blushing into a shade of red so dark that she resembles her costume. _O-oh my gosh! W-wha?!_ Her mind is in shambles. She’s being _molested_! _Publicly_ she might add! She felt the ‘man’s’ hand going from her chest, then to her sides, the to her thighs; and- _OH MY GOD!!-_ even her bum was not spared! _OH MY GOODNESS!!!! OH EVERYTHING THAT IS SWEET AND CRUNCHY LIKE COOKIES!!! GOD! I’VE BEEN A GOOD GIRL!!! PLEASE! PLEASE! **PLEASE!!!!** LET ME BE SWALLOWED BY THE GROUND!!!!!_

On Adrien’s part, him and everyone on the set, were left with their jaws hanging, face blushing (with embarrassment or shock; we can’t say) and still as statues. They knew that the photographer can be very _expressive_ when ‘he’s’ found something, or in this current case, someone that has garnered his interest. Adrien was still mortified when he first met the said photographer, but he cannot deny, even the staff and other models cannot rebuff that their photographer, who ‘he’ calls himself _“Luss-onee”;_ as far as Adrien remembers, their photographer’s name is from Italian origin, but has quite the fixation with Japanese honorifics that he uses both; was an exceptional professional, that many companies, including his own father’s, fight tooth and nail just to get a spot on ‘his’ schedule.

Back to the present; he feels sorry for his innocent Marinette. He was so happy that she was at his photo shoot that he totally forgot the tenancy of his current photographer. But, he also can’t deny that he is amused with the _show_ he’s currently privileged to watch. _I’m so sorry my Lady, but ‘Luss-onee’ is giving me quite an idea for our next cuddling._ He quickly shook his head and heaved a sigh when finally, Luss-onee, his photographer finished his _inspection_ with Marinette. Who is currently red as a tomato (wait, she’s even _redder_ than before, was that possible? _)._

“Ma Cheri! You are absolutely perfect! Your huge stunning blue eyes, your small stature, your petit, yet curvy and fit body, your pink pouty lips and your bluish black hair! You are an absolute beauty! Like a porcelain doll! The outright epitome of beauty and innocence! Oh! Where have you been in my life?! Have you even considered modeling as your career? You can even run _Adri-kun’s_ for his money! Oh! You must model for me A.S.A.P! And I won’t take ‘no’ as an answer! I won’t let you-!”

 

Marinette was still trying to come down from her unconscious, at the same time conscious state. She even barely understood what this crazy ‘man’s’ saying! But the only thing(s) that’s clear to her is that she was ‘kidnapped’ and is now being, literally forced to model with Adrien- _Wait, what?_

_Model._

_Model for this photo shoot._

_Model the Agreste line of fashion._

_Model with Adrien._

_HER?! MODEL?! AS IN H-E-R?!_

She already came down from her high, now she’s definitely going back up. She was literally going to model the Agreste line; which she dreamed of being able to _design_ for the said line, but modeling? No. Absolutely not. It was definitely not one of them; her lifetime goals were already laid out for her, damn it! I mean she was plain old _Marinette_ for crying out loud! Who in their right mind would want her, a plain, shy, clumsy, but a fashion-loving girl; model a very well known brand, both renowned locally and internationally? Apparently this ‘man’ does.

 

She was still silent, blushing even, but with a lot of insecurities running wild in her mind. Her face was drawn into a troubled expression that many saw (as adorable), and gave her a somewhat pitying at the same time, encouraging smile. After all, their photographer will take a while in ‘his’ gushing; they thought wrong.

 

At Adrien’s part, he saw more into her expression. Adrien saw how her eyes dimmed, losing its shine. He saw how she hunched her shoulders in uncertainty. He saw how his _princess_ was on a brink of a meltdown, her own mind working against her. He saw his Lady feel out of place. And that, would absolutely _not_ do.

 

_My Lady._

_My Princess._

_My Marinette._

Slowly he stood from his seat and made his way towards his princess. And as he rose, came a small screeching sound from the chair being pushed back on the pavement. The sound got the attention of ‘Luss-onee’, causing ‘him’ to stop his enthusiastic commentaries towards Marinette, and Marinette turned her attention to her kitty; she almost forgot that he was also present, and when she saw that he was making his way to her, she instantly relaxed and let out the breathe she never knew she was holding back. She saw him adorning a fond smile that she slowly, yet unconsciously returned.

 

_How do you do it kitty? Making me feel relaxed in an instant while just knowing you’re coming my way._

Adrien saw Marinette relaxed and even smiled; that was a relief. Seeing that he got to stop her from wild undesirable musings, that he knows was about her insecurities (some courtesy of a spoiled blonde girl, which he’ll have a word with, or maybe just rub some bad luck to give her a lesson- somewhere in a fancy room, a blonde-haired girl felt a little shiver. “Sabrina! Tone down the AC temperature will you?! I’m freezing here!” “Y-yes Chloe! R-right away!”). As he made his way towards his Lady and ‘Luss-onee’, his eyes focused solely on a pair of blue magnificent orbs, he slowly reached out one of his hands to hold one of Marinette’s.

 

_“W_ _ǒ_ _de fūrén, n_ _ǐ_ _méishì ba?”_

Marinette was touched. Using her mother’s native language was a soothing remedy that she always adored even when she was still young. Her mother would often switch to this dialect when she’s either feeling down or wanting to know more of her heritage. The best part about it was that it served like their secret code, that even her father had trouble understanding.  When Adrien learned about this secret between Marinette and her mother, he surprised his princess one night during their patrol. It was their third month anniversary and he planned out everything. It started with him, as Chat Noir, asking his Lady to play a very childish game ‘follow the leader’. Marinette in her Ladybug outfit, just rolled her eyes fondly with snarky remark of him being childish, but never the less, indulged him for the night, after all, it _was_ rare for her kitty to ask for the lead, and why not? It was _their_ third month anniversary of being official, both as their alter-egos and as civilians anyways. 

“Lead the way, _Mon Coeur_.” 

Chat Noir nearly tripped on the ledge he and his Lady were on. While his Lady giggled lovingly, knowing that she got what she wanted. Shaking his head to get his thoughts straight; while trying to hide the adorable pink hue running across his cheeks. He extended his hand, a gentleman gesture really, albeit exaggerated and faced Ladybug with a very _Adrien-_ charming smile. 

“Shall we my Lady?” 

So that night, they race across roof tops while the stars are shinning so bright. They first visited the place where they first met; then to the place they first fought their very first akuma possessed villain as a team, then so on so fort. They relived all the places where their fight took on and the areas they stayed on to watch the wonderful Parisian view. It was a beautiful night indeed.  When they heard the beeping of their miraculous, they knew it was time to go home, and when Ladybug was about to stand, his fingers wrap around her wrist gently gaining her attention. She looked, only for blue gems to clash with shining emeralds, reflecting utmost affection that she can’t help but blush at its intensity. Slowly he opened his mouth, his lips parting and uttering words in what she and her mother calls their secret code. 

_“W_ _ǒ_ _de n_ _ǚ_ _shì. W_ _ǒ_ _de Marinette. W_ _ǒ_ _zhōngyú kěy_ _ǐ_ _shuō, w_ _ǒ_ _de xīn de nèiróng. W_ _ǒ_ _ài n_ _ǐ_ _.”_

Marinette was speechless, which Adrien finds absolutely, tooth-rotting cute; as Adrien tells her that he knows how to speak, read and even write the said language, only for his princess to caught him in tight embrace and telling him that he was the best. If his _Mari_ and her mother use the dialect as some sort of ‘girl talk secret code’, for them it was their private and affectionate callings to one another. They ended the night with their first and official first kiss (the one they had when Chat Noir was possessed with Dark Cupid’s- who’s Kim, their classmate; arrow doesn’t count! And he still can’t remember it.) Currently, Marinette completely vanquish her negative thoughts, knowing that she shouldn’t dwell on them and because of her boyfriend’s subtle but loud visual of his affection towards her was enough. 

_“_ _W_ _ǒ_ _méishìle, w_ _ǒ_ _sh_ _ǎ_ _sh_ _ǎ_ _de xi_ _ǎ_ _o māo. Xièxiè."_

His Lady’s response was enough. Mentally patting himself on the back, he knew his intention was received.

 

He then turned to ‘ _Luss-onee’_ and asked if he could talk to Marinette and give her the heads-up on what their photo shoot project is about, which sent the photographer into a realization on what has occurred and on what he has done.

 

“My dear! I’m so sorry! I truly crossed the line this time! I truly am sorry _cheri!_ ”

 

His all but wailed which his Princess in return told _‘Luss-onee_ ’ that it was alright and that no harm done while smiling adorably with a blush still adorning her pale complexion (well mentally, yes, there was some harm done).

 

After more apologies and reassurances from both Adrien and ‘ _Luss-onee’_ (“Luss-onee?” “He’s from Italy but is really found of the Japanese honorifics that he uses both.” “O-oh…”). Marinette was literally swept away for hair, make-up and wardrobe change.

 

While on Adrien’s side, he was currently doing the final shot for his part of the photo shoot, since the shoot started earlier that day and that the female line was just a small preview, meaning that it will only take a while to finish the shoot, what was time consuming was the preparation.

 

On the final click, he let a sigh knowing his part was done ( _For his last shoot he was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with sea green gradient at the bottom and dark grey cargo shorts with paired with a pair of grey and black sneakers_ ) and instead of the traditional ‘that’s a wrap’ he only heard murmurings and some squeals from some of the staff.

 

_“Oh wow! It really suites her!”_

_“Is she sure that she didn’t model before?”_

_“She’s so cute!”_

 

When he turned his attention to what all the musings was all about, he felt his jaw hanging.

 

There was his Princess looking absolutely adorable. She was wearing a green three quarter sleeved shirt with a white collar and white ends printed with red and white geometric square patterns. It was also adorned with thin black leather-like ribbons on the collar and on the sides of the sleeves, while the rest of her arms were covered with a skin tight golden brown warmers. Her scarf, mixed with red, shorts and thigh high stockings are similarly colored as her arm warmers with a touch of white. On her feet were red simple doll shoes. Finally her hair was stylized into a low side ponytail held by a lovely hair tie that showcase all the colors she was currently wearing.

 

Adrien unconsciously pulled out his phone and took a picture.

 

“My, my! You look adorable _Mari-chan!_ ”

 

On Marinette’s part, she was nervous, but when she saw how her kitty looked at her while unconsciously pulling his phone to take a picture of _her,_ she smiled knowing that _she_ was the reason behind his unhinged jaw (which she knows that Plagg will surely tease him about later).

 

There was a ‘click’ and flash of light, and like a spell, the daze look of Adrien (and all of the staff members and other models) vanished. Marinette was left blinking back to reality and was wondering what just happened.

 

“Beautiful! That smile and blushing of yours is so _real._ You’re a natural!”

Everyone jumped at the loud exclamation of _‘Luss-onee’_ who took the opportunity to shot Marinette’s adorable smile.

 

“Are sure that you didn’t model before? Because its just the first shot and its already perfect! You are born to _model_! I mean look at this shot! You truly-”

 

_‘Luss-onee’_ continued with ‘his’ rambling as he showed everyone on the set the shot he just got. There were kudos and cooing, praises even (and some of the models were actually blushing while looking at her, which didn’t go unnoticed by a certain blonde who was currently walking towards her).

 

It didn’t go unnoticed alright, because here he is walking towards her with an affectionate smile (but if listen closely, you might hear some growling) while wrapping his arm around the oblivious Marinette who titled her head in question. _Why, oh why are you so, so cute?_

 

“You are so cute Marinette.”

 

Adrien’s compliment made Marinette blush cutely ( _“She’s such a cutie pie!”_ ) and light headed, and if weren’t for his hold on her she would have fallen already. (Adrien while still holding Marinette close, was exuding an ominous aura that was directed to the other models- it was practically screaming- _‘SHE IS MINE’._ The said models on the other hand was shaking out of fear for their lives; who knew that Adrien Agreste was the possessive type. _“A-Adrien?” “Yes?” “P-please l-let go, I-I can’t breathe!” “Gah?! I’m so sorry Marinette!”_ ).

 

After _‘Luss-onee’s’_ gushing, he turned towards back Marinette, who was still held by a clingy blonde haired kitty of hers, and told her that ‘he’ will take a few more shots before she change onto the second outfit.

 

“Now let’s go on with the shoot! But Adrien dear, please let go of lovely Marinette. And what is this dark aura vibe I’m feeling?”

 

After a few more shots (and a few minutes of trying, and failing and trying again to coax Adrien to let go- _“Adri-kun. LET. GO.” “Now do just that Mari dear! Marvelous poses Mari-chan! Keep it up!),_ the first part of the preview is done.

 

We now see a pouting Adrien who was hauled onto a seat due to his attitude and action a while go by yours truly; _‘Luss-onee’._ While Marinette was currently still in the tent prepared for wardrobe change. The said model was bummed by being placed at a ‘corner’, but he was also excited to see what outfit his Lady will wear next. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait so long, for the flapped of the entrance of the tent was flipped and out came the apple of his eye.

 

_Oooh, la, la!_

If her fist outfit was adorable, her second was downright the very definition of fashionably cute and innocent! She was now wearing Chinese-themed, wide long sleeved dressed with white and different hues of pink as its ensemble. It has a wide collar and its skirt was pleated that is seemingly held by ribbons located under her bust. Her toned legs were covered by a lovely floral patterned leggings in the color of pastel green. Her feet adorning a pair of a lovely toe-covered sandals with colors similar to her outfit. Her hair this time was held into two darling chignon buns held by a pink band.

 

It was suddenly quiet and it was making Marinette uneasy. The attention she’s getting from the other models and staff was really to much. I mean, she’s used to the attention when she’s _Ladybug_ , but as Marinette, it was like she bit more than she can chew.

 

She gulped.

 

“U-um, do I look okay?” She murmured timidly while looking down on her footwear.

 

_“You look like a Princess.”_

 

Marinette gasp as she turned to Adrien, another shade of red adorning her cheeks. On Adrien’s part, looking at Marinette with that outfit, all he could think about is that she looks like a modern day Chinese princess.

 

_His Princess._

“Marinette _ma Cherie! ma Cherie!_ You should really consider modeling as one of your future career!”

 

The shoot went with its flow; multiple shots later, the second part of the preview was finished. What’s amazing is that it usually took hours to finally get the perfect shot, but on Marinette’s part, the reason it took so long is because their photographer couldn’t help but take _more_ shots of Marinette.

 

Every shot, compliment will be fired in rapid succession and its not just _‘Luss-onee’_ doing the compliments; the whole staff and even the other models. The digital editors on the set also couldn’t help but give their kudos, saying that the pictures they are receiving scarcely needed editing.

 

Adrien also couldn’t help but be part of it as well. As a bonus, she can see how his Lady is actually having fun. Her eyes was alight with slight nervousness but was overshadowed by glee. He body language is relaxed and you can clearly see her gentle smile, which was contagious.

 

He noticed that usually hassle and tenseness in reaching the deadline that the staff members usually embodies was replaced with contentment, and dare he say it, fun. Modeling and photo shoots were not, after all sunshine and rainbows. But Marinette, just being here, just being the warmth that she selflessly and unconsciously personify, made another session of redundant clicking of cameras, flashing lights, re-touches of make-up and wardrobe changes, as if it were a playtime.

 

Seeing her move her hands, angling her head at a certain direction, smiling sweetly, with the natural elements around her- with all his bad luck, he was really lucky on having her.

 

_You truly are amazing my Lady, and I’m one lucky unlucky alley cat that you have wrapped around your finger._

“Okay everyone! We’re almost done! Just another set then we’ll wrap up!”

 

He wasn’t sure if he was tired or that the lights on the set were playing tricks on his eyes, but when the manager said that the shoot was almost finished, the almost everyone slumped their shoulders rhythmically, heck even the manager, and he knows that the said manager was always strict with the timetable. It was as if they didn’t want to finish yet, and he knew the reason why, and he smiled because of that.

 

_Even without the mask, you truly are miraculous._

A few minutes later, the set was once again settled for the last part of the preview.

 

When he suddenly found his mouth drying a little when Marinette finally emerged from the tent followed closely by the make-up artist and stylist, who were both adorning mischievous smirks.

 

Marinette on the other hand, she was smiling sweetly as always, but mischief and mirth was dancing in her eyes, and she knows the exact reason why.

 

Her last outfit for the day has to be _her_ favorite. Unlike the previous shoots, her hair was down but was adorn by a faded gray beanie. She was wearing a polka-dotted, sea green shirt. It was also quarter sleeved and style into an off-shoulder. It was slightly form fitting and showed a modest amount of her toned stomach. it was topped of with a loose white tank top with a simple yet elegant floral print. It was paired with a hipster faded grey jeans with its end folded. For her footwear, she wore a pair of green sneakers with grey accents. And to finally complete her look, her wrists adorn a blue and green wide wristband.

 

She looked _hot._

_And she knew she did._

And seeing her kitty’s expression (disregarding the looks from the other male models) she knew he agrees with her.

 

Adrien, on his part, was screaming internally. He knew that his Lady was cute, pretty- beautiful! But seeing her in that ‘skater girl’ outfit, _hot_ and _sexy_ needed to be into his vocabulary of compliments.

 

_M-meow~_

 

“Oh my! Marinette!~ You look hot!”

 

Bless you _‘Luss-onee’,_ for you voiced out what everyone was dying to say.

 

“And- That’s a wrap everyone!”

 

With the final click, his torture was done!

 

The last shoot finally was a wrap, but on Adrien’s part, it was relief. Who knew his Lady was such a tease! While shooting, she kept eye contact with him, and it was really hard for him control himself to go there and grab her ( _Then kiss her senseless!)._ It was like she turned the tables, she was literally flirting with him in his infamous _Chat Noir-esque_ and she was only using simply smiles and playful eyes! Even he, as his alter ego can’t perfect that act!

 

He was left squirming in his seat through the whole session, while glaring at his fellow models ( _AVERT YOU EYES DAMN IT!_ ). He was like in a torture chamber! ( _May be NOT that extreme, but still!_ ).

 

Marinette let out a small sigh. It was finally done! Who knew modeling was this complex. The experience though was nice and she did have fun. (No wonder her pictures of Adrien, found in her room, were time consuming when she looks at.)

 

_She got to be in Adrien’s shoes for once!_

She let a giggle slip her lips at that thought. Since this involvement gave an insight on how Adrien’s work was like and it gave her the sense of _closeness_ towards her kitty. It was worth it _(being dragged by random person was still surreal, but definitely worth it)._ She was still giggling when she felt warm and firm arms wrap around her, and she immediately knew who it was.

 

_Silly Kitty._

 

“Missed you.”

 

“Missed you too.”

 

Slowly she turned herself and wound her arms around Adrien waist. Nuzzling his chest, while Adrien heaving a contented sigh.

 

“You were amazing out there, not that you’re not amazing as before. But I have to agree, you were a natural.”

 

“You’re amazing yourself. Don’t sell yourself short kitty.”

 

“And I just noticed, but we match _purr_ -fectly!”

 

“That I’ll agree with you.”

 

The response she got instead was the tightening of his arms around her, while letting out a simple laugh of his own. There was a click, but the pair paid no head, since they were just comfortable with each other.

 

“Now that’s a beautiful shot.” _‘Luss-onee’_ slowly lowered ‘his’ camera while letting a giggle of ‘his’ own, knowing that he was fortunate today, for not only finding Marinette as a replacement model and getting amazing pictures, but also because he caught a cute moment between Adrien and Marinette.

 

In all of his times working with Adrien, never did he see such emotion that he displayed today, and in his field of work, he learned to read his subjects emotions, and when he saw the light in Adrien’s eyes when he pulled little _Mari-chan_ , he knew that the change in Adrien was all thanks to her.

 

_Ah, such love._

It took a while for Adrien and Marinette to finally escape the set. The staff was really impressed with his Princess’ performance, as well as the other male models, that they drag her for some selfies, which made Marinette flustered ( _“You were amazing out there!” “Can I please have picture with a cutie pie like you?” “You’re really pretty!”-and among the other comments thrown in there)._

 

They bid their thanks and farewells, and by now the sun was setting, which Adrien promptly said that he will escort his Lady home, while there snickers and remarks to Adrien, which he shrugged of.

 

So here were, hand in hand walking through the streets. The sun setting highlights the city with a mixture of orange and violet. Lamp posts lighting. The City of Lights coming to life.

 

That night, we see our Parisian heroes sitting on the ledge of a random roof. Ladybug with her back pressed against her Chat Noir’s chest, his arms around her frame and while their hands were entwined. When Ladybug suddenly broke the silence.

 

“You were stunning a while ago. But I fear that if you pursue this type of career, a career that will spread your unearthly beauty, I won’t be able to keep you for my self, my Lady.” Ladybug just giggled slightly.

 

“You know, I should be scolding you.” Chat Noir stiffened at her remark, his arms loosening slightly.

 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice what you did during the photo shoot. Those incidents don’t _just_ happen you know.” Chat’s only response was a nervous chuckle as he nuzzled his Lady’s hair.

 

“My actions were justified.”

 

_After all you are MY LADY. MY PRINCESS. MY MARINETTE. They deserve it!_

 

“Sure kitty. Let’s go with that.”

 

He answered her with a sweet kiss.

 

**BONUS:**

  * **During the photo shoot: How Adrien Spent His Waiting Time**



“She’s really cute!”

 

“I wouldn’t mind kissing that pretty face.”

 

“I wonder if I can get her number?”

 

“Man, look at those legs!”

 

“Whoa! Who wouldn’t want her as a girlfriend, she’s HOT!”

 

Those were the hush-hush of the other male models Adrien was with, and he was seething. I mean, that is HIS GIRLFRIEND they are talking about! Growling, Adrien suddenly had an idea. A Cheshire grin made way on his face, exuding mischief, just like his namesake.

 

So for the rest of the photo shoot, a series of misfortunes occurred to the other models when they muttered something about Marinette or went (key word tried to approach) her. Tripping to a pile of mud. Hot coffee being spilled on someone’s shirt. Getting tangled up on some cables. Bumping into unsuspecting objects or person resulting into broken glasses, ripped files you name it.

 

And behind it all was a snickering blonde with unnoticeable spots conjuring from his right hand.

 

_That would teach them._

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net   
> It took a lot of revising for this to be passable for my taste. And this has got to be my longest one-shot ever! Can anybody guess on WHO ‘Luss-onee’ is? :D  
> For rainbowstarwishes ☺
> 
> for Marinette's outfit: http://soulorbz19.deviantart.com/art/Marinette-dress-up-576272083


End file.
